


Dibs

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Garcia called dibs on Morgan and Dave's pissed.





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Exit Wounds. Just some snippets that popped into my head and decided they wanted to stay. I decided to share them with you.

"Dave's pissed," Morgan chuckled as he tried to get comfortable on the floor.

"He'll get over it," Garcia replied. "Can I help it if he's to slow to claim dibs?"

Morgan propped himself up on one elbow. "I'm sure he was thinking he wouldn't need to claim dibs, he probably felt like he already had."

Garcia laughed. "That'll teach him."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it will," Morgan replied sarcastically as he settled back down on his pillow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm sorry," Reid said softly to the man lying on the bed above him.

Dave rolled to his side and peered over the edge. "Sorry for what?"

"For being such a bad room mate that no one wants to share with me," Reid explained.

Dave flopped on his back again and stared at the ceiling. "You're not a bad room mate," he said softly. "You're just not who I was expecting to be sharing with."

"I know," Reid replied. He snuffled. "But I'm still sorry."

Dave let out a sigh. "Go to sleep kid," he ordered gently. He wasn't happy with Morgan and Garcia but there was no way he was taking it out on Reid. How was he to know he would have to stake a claim on his lover? Shouldn't there be some unspoken rule that automatic claims were already in place?

"This sucks," he muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Reid asked not hearing the older man clearly.

"Sleep Reid," Dave said a little stronger this time.

He was going to kill someone by the time this was through and Penelope Garcia was currently at the top of his list. Sure, it was ok for her to lay claim to her best friend but when he turned to his best friend to lay a claim the other man was shaking his head no. It would be improper for them to share. Shit! He was sharing with Reid and Emily and JJ were sharing, wasn't that improper? This whole thing sucked and if they weren't on a remote island in the middle of Alaska he would have packed his bags and gone somewhere else.

The sound of laughter filtered through the wall making his dark thoughts turn darker.

"I wonder what they're laughing at," Reid mused.

"Probably me," Dave grumbled.

The laughter died down and they heard a door close then footsteps walk past their door. A few minutes later Dave heard the gentle snores of the man on the floor. He rolled onto his side away from the younger man and closed his eyes.

Pulling the covers up over his shoulders he silently cursed the cold and the fact that his nice warm lover was sleeping in the room next door. 'This night couldn't get any worse,' he thought, until he heard a woman scream.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dave stood in front of the fireplace clutching a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. He was cold and tired but he knew he was in better shape than Garcia right now. Why she would wander outside in the dead of night by herself when a killer was on the loose he had no idea. He watched as she sat on the couch and tried to compose herself under the watchful eye of Derek Morgan. He knew his chances of getting to sleep with his lover at any time on this trip were now nil.

He supposed he could make the sacrifice. It only inspired him to find this killer sooner rather than later. He watched as Garcia snuggled into Derek's arms and felt a spear of jealousy shift through his heart. 'That should be me,' he thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The flight back to Anchorage on the float plane should have been enjoyable except that Dave had found himself somehow wedged between Reid and JJ in the farthest rear seat available. He was freaking cold even though he had five layers of clothes on and a warm body on either side of him. He looked forward and saw that Morgan had his arm around Garcia again and she was snuggled closer to him than Dave thought was humanly possible. To top it off Reid was nattering on in his ear the many useless facts about Alaska that were rolling around in the younger man's brain. All Dave wanted right now was some peace and quiet and a lot of heat.

As they boarded the FBI jet to head home Dave snagged two blankets and sequestered himself into a corner where he wrapped himself up and closed his eyes. It was a long flight and with any luck he would get a good night sleep.

He felt someone sit next to him and then the edge of his blankets were tugged out away from his body.

"You're letting in the cold," he complained.

"I thought I would help you warm up," his lover whispered softly.

He snorted. "You should have thought of that three days ago."

A hand skimmed across his abdomen and the other body snuggled closer. "How many layers of clothes do you have on? I can barely feel you."

"Not enough apparently," Dave answered with a shiver.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

"I don't feel sick," Dave replied. His eyes were still closed as he was determined to go to sleep.

"Are you still mad?"

Dave turned his head and peered at his lover. "Are you done goofing around with that friend of yours?"

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Should I be?"

A warm hand covered his as chocolate eyes stared deep into Dave's own. "Next time, you should call dibs first."

Dave snorted again and closed his eyes.

"If it's any comfort, I don't think Baby Girl is going to want to come out and play with us again for a long time."

Dave looked at Morgan again his eyes filled with concern. "Is she going to be alright?"

Derek glanced at his best friend before looking back at his lover. "She'll be fine. She's strong, you know?"

Dave nodded once. "She's got good friends."

"Yeah," Morgan agreed. He pulled Dave closer. "You, however, I think you are going to need some time to get back on your feet. A day under the covers in front of a roaring fire, what do you think?"

Dave smiled wryly. "I think I'm starting to warm up but it may take a while."

"I'll warm you up," Morgan promised as he brushed a kiss across his lovers' lips. They snuggled under the blankets and soon both of them fell asleep.


End file.
